


《金鱼尾》

by Vitya_Etienne



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: ABO Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Chaeyeon, F/F, omega sakura
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitya_Etienne/pseuds/Vitya_Etienne
Summary: ABO/OE. 樱O 彩未分化
Relationships: Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	《金鱼尾》

**Author's Note:**

> ABO/OE. 樱O 彩未分化

傍晚的天空逐渐从阴雨中恢复平静，微茫的光亮随着太阳逐渐淡下的热度将其引入夜晚。星点还未爬上，月却早已镶嵌在稠密的深蓝中。夜风不断徘徊，带起不远处教堂的钟轻轻摇晃。宮脇环抱着只有双手大小的玻璃鱼缸，顺着窗子看向院子里埋葬著金鱼的松动土壤。还未完全干透的玻璃缸上挂满水珠，在缸口的凹处聚集，随后顺着凸起的弧线划下，濡湿她的指侧。金鱼弯曲的柔软身体似有似无触及著水面，她见那薄如蝉翼的鱼尾毫无生气的顺水游动，依然美得像鲜活时一样。金鱼出了水，躺在她的手心中，随后落在湿润的土壤中，环抱着滚落的泥沙。 

养鱼的习惯是从小就有的，虽然脑中只有零碎的记忆，她仍然记得牵着李彩演的小手，趿著不合脚的木屐穿过繁忙的人群。她将一切装进她稚嫩的双眼中，看着应接不暇的手绘灯笼有些慌乱的攥紧手中回握着她的手。这是她稚童时期的第一个转折点，是独立的起点。她沿着父母交代好的路一路向前，却想将难得清亮的天空完好无损的装进心里。身后的李彩演跟着她并不稳实的步伐，不一会拉着她，站在人群中心。 

“小咲，别跑了，不是这边。”

她回过头站在原地，感觉到过路人群反复带来的风，与数不尽的视线，她觉得天空不再美了。陌生的街道两边是从未见过的风景，不远处传来沈重的弦乐与鼓点。她松开她的手，掩著双眼哭了。黑暗与湿润的交织使她感觉更加不安，但身前那个小小的人影始终站在原地。她抬起头时李彩演正看着她发愣，见势抓住她的手腕向前跑起来。宮脇感觉到木屐落在地上时双脚的疼痛，气都还没顺下就跟着她没命的向前跑，却没由来的心安。当父母将李彩演推到她跟前，她知道这是自己所需承担的第一个责任。 

“咲良，这是彩演。她的父母没有时间陪她，你要照顾好她哦。”

李彩演比她小上两岁，却也跟她的个子差不多高，交谈了两句后便自然的称呼她小咲。她看着她笑起来如月弯般的双眼，小声抱着膝回应。李彩演的认知中宮脇有点怕生，但还是一丝不苟的听从著父母的要求，陪她玩闹生活，也不知道她什么时候才开始适应有她的存在。 

她没问李彩演想带着她去哪，只觉得胸口沈闷的很，想停下来歇歇，眼泪不成形的沾湿了整个脸颊，耳边的风呼啸而过，将温热的液体吹拂的冰凉。终于停下脚步时她用浴衣的袖子将眼泪擦干，眼中映入李彩演澄澈的双眼。 

“是金鱼哦，小咲。很漂亮吧，所以不要再哭了。”

宮脇听着她磕磕绊绊的日语，蹲下身看着包裹在圆形塑料球中的金鱼，在狭小的空间中舒展鱼尾，轻缓的来回游动。指尖触及球体时被凉得一激灵，心中却不知道有什么慢慢化开。后来两人日夜相伴，长大后上了同一所学校。年岁不同，李彩演下课了就在校门口等宮脇下课。宮脇记得那时略带乡镇气息的住所，没有太多高楼大厦与噪音的烦扰，沿途的樱花树每逢四月便在阳光下盛放。她每一天都是安逸的，直到有一天上学的途中，李彩演轻快的告知了她自己要离开的消息。在此之后宮脇每每清晨与黄昏时便感到恐惧，看着被暖阳渲染的草木心中酸涩难耐。她数着不知何时是尽头的日子，终于等到李彩演在她一人看家时敲门道别，手中抱着的鱼缸中，有一尾小小的金鱼。后来宮脇不记得自己是怎样抱着鱼缸哭到睡着，醒来时鱼缸里的水已经流干了，将她的裙子浸得湿透，金鱼也早已死去了。但她无法忘记李彩演临行前望入她眼底的双眼，和她已经越发成熟的温柔语调。 

她说：“是金鱼，你喜欢吧。所以不要再哭了，要记得我。”

从那以后宮脇就养成了养鱼的习惯，尽可能的让金鱼的寿命延续到最长，可金鱼短暂的寿命无法持续多长时间。每当金鱼死去时，宮脇就会想到李彩演的金鱼，也想到幼时最不经意却也最是刻骨的离别。 

后来她听说了性别分化这回事，也被父母劝说去了医院检查过。在检查室中，她看到大型水族箱中各色的热带鱼，才发现轻薄的鱼尾交织缠绕时的暧昧，面对眼前交映的色彩，又觉得有些眩晕。走出医院后室外下起了雨，宮脇打着伞顺着医院的石阶走下，雨丝随风飘进伞底，将她的双眼刺痛。在并不平和的风中她依稀辨别出了她的名字，熟悉的声音径直进入心缝，唤起几年间释怀与否的所有情感。李彩演拿着检查报告举伞向她走开，她许久才木讷的发声，道好久不见，真是太巧了。她透过杂乱的雨丝打量她，发现她变了许多，已然没有儿时稚嫩的样子。卷曲的长发披在身后，竟令人有些恍然。 

“小咲变了很多呢。”宮脇眨眨眼，奇怪自己心中竟然想着一样的事。不过她的确变了不少，也不是小时候那个遇到挫折就掉眼泪的小孩了。李彩演见她没出声，笑着补充一句。”变漂亮了。”

宮脇失笑，略微扬起伞抬头迎上她的视线。捏著伞柄偏首轻快的打趣。”还是这么能让我开心啊，结果怎样呢？”

“你猜？”李彩演故意折起报告，不等她回答却又说了下去。”肯定不负众望咯。”

宮脇略微睁大双眼探头去看，回过神来头已经低至人胸前了，于是迅速扫了一眼直起身子。”欸，不愧是彩演。”

“应该是受家族史的影响吧，我是没有特别惊讶的。虽然可能不准确”李彩演卷起纸张在她的额前轻敲了敲，没放过任何调侃她的机会。”而且我还小呢，不像小咲这么着急。”

宮脇撇撇嘴以示不满，知道分化之后李彩演可能是个Alpha，心里说不出什么感觉来，自己手里的报告也不好意思拿出来了。李彩演见她忸怩的样子心里略知一二，从善如流揽着她身后约下了她午饭的时间。宮脇感觉到李彩演的手搭在她后背与腰际之间的暧昧位置，身体有点僵硬。她一路绕弄著自己的发丝，李彩演说什么也只是草草回复。过了两个红绿灯之后突然开始明白，她只是在意李彩演就此与她各得其所，她跟自己喜欢的女孩子结婚，自己依附一个陌生人直至死去，心一下落到了底。李彩演看着她坐在自己对面，不经心的搅动着杯中的汽水，听着气泡接连爆破，和冰块落下碰撞的声音，猛然想到幼时宮脇奔跑时木屐发出的声响。她敏感的察觉到宮脇的心事，却始终不敢断定其因。她从见到她起便开始试探，好在宮脇将一切都写在脸上，让她本来悬著的心稍稍放下了一点。她盛起一勺瓷罐中的甜品本能的送去宮脇唇边，宮脇抬头轻眨双眼，随后乖顺的将勺中的食物接过。浓郁的甜香融入口中让她一下子恢复过来，又想到勺子是彩演用过的，耳朵逐渐有点烫了。李彩演轻笑着收回手，将整合瓷罐向她面前推了推。 

“好吃吗，要不要吃我的？” 宮脇沉默片刻后颔首拿起勺子，吃了两口之后又不太好意思的将自己的甜品向前推了推。本以为宮脇可能会忌惮她，李彩演趁她移开视线时扬起嘴角，双眼像两弯狡黠的月牙，孩子气的欣然接受后吃着甜品上最珍贵的两块巧克力。宮脇觉得李彩演的话像温水，自己沈溺其中顺流而下，在稀缺的空气中环抱着融化身躯般的温暖。她想过有一天会与李彩演重逢，却不知是以这种方式，在医院这么暧昧的地点。也不知道李彩演的视线现在延伸至何处，会看着什么样的人微笑流泪。 

两人从店前分别一路回到家，宮脇推开门看到桌上空着的鱼缸，又爬到窗前看了看埋葬金鱼的地方。她不知道有什么力量在綑绑着她，阻止她前行。她时常看见温柔如星点的光团萦绕在她身侧，却拴住她的手臂与脚腕，随后顺着胸口一路向上，锁住脖颈的四周。她在吃力的呼吸中看到那一抹金色的鱼尾，应和著水纹，穿过光点，穿过空气，穿过某个人的指缝与颈间。她喘息的间隙有人遮住她的双眼，细腻的触感抚上她的唇瓣。她感到以往的安全感尽失，取而代之的是无法估量的欲望与不安，被限制在体内的声音一遍遍的喊著。 

不要走，不要走。 

当晚睡下时，她从略微敞开的窗帘看见窗外浅淡的星。进入梦中后不知什么松绑了她的身体，踩着没过双脚的清水一点点逆流向上，衣裙漂浮在水面上，仿佛将水染上她的颜色。她沈浸在和煦又麻痺身心的冰冷中，听着水流声逐渐嘈杂，腿间匆匆流过的溪流引向不远处不知深浅的瀑布。站立在边缘的恐惧直冲大脑，看着那与天际相连的边缘，她仿佛看到令她粉身碎骨的万丈深渊。脚下的水忽然像手臂般紧锁她的双腿，将衣裙全数浸湿后又卷起激流欲要将其撕碎剥离身体。在力量的拉扯下，她失足跪入水中，在刺眼的一闪后，她睁眼坐起身，看到如睡前同样温柔的星星后踉跄著起身，将桌上的鱼缸一把推下。 

李彩演消失了两个星期后又突然有了消息，宮脇生活中的一切都调理的十分清晰，唯独到感情方面有些拖沓。在眼看着一切好像要回归正轨时，李彩演用吃午饭当天交换的电话号码给她打了电话，得到了宮脇生日当天的时间。 

“是成年生日，所以很重要呢。” 宮脇知道她隐约在与分化期连线，大部分人都是在成年生日近几天分化性别的。她不清楚自己是否应该答应，又突然觉得自己这样的想法有些出格，所以假装自若的答应了下来。后来李彩演向她询问希望去的地方，她看了看挂历上的标注，将两只手一同搭在手机上。 

“去庙会，可以吗？” 

对面沉默了片刻轻快的答应，随后便挂断电话。宮脇对Omega的分化过程略有耳闻，心里对其恐惧至极。当检查报告出来时，她近乎有点崩溃。她不知道这样简单一词是怎样被冠上如此羞耻的含义，只好象征性的祈祷变数的出现。晚饭过后宮脇将屋子收拾好，正准备去洗澡时听到门铃声。李彩演带着水果进门，轻车熟路带进厨房清洗切好放在桌上。宮脇托著腮轻轻叉起发出脆响的苹果块，在李彩演的注视下接连塞了几个进去，发现还是不得不讲话。正当她思考着要说什么时，李彩演先开了口。 

“抱歉啊，没有提前说我要来呢。”

“没关系呀，彩演的话随时都欢迎呢。” 宮脇垂下视线叉起半个草莓，略微起身向她唇边递去。她又看到李彩演月牙般的笑眼，想起小时候她的脸因为过于劳累有点爱肿，但却显得她的一双眼睛更加可爱。李彩演低头接过草莓，突然开始沉默了。宮脇的指尖抵著叉子在果肉表面轻触，也不知道接下来该说什么了。 

“其实小咲很害怕吧，关于分化的事情。”

宮脇停下手中的动作抬眼看她，眼中一副吃惊的天真模样，后来又躲闪开来轻轻笑着敷衍过去。 “该来的肯定会来呀，过去了就好了。” 

李彩演听到她软糯又带着些许撒娇的语气，伸出手来在她头上轻拍。 “我知道你的人生我缺席了很久，或许没有资格再得到你的信任了。不过从今天开始，可以考虑下重新开始依靠我呢。” 

沉默又一次扩散开来，李彩演不知她是在考虑如何接受，还是如何拒绝。她在说漂亮的话这方面很有天份，但这句话是她从离开宮脇开始就一直开始考虑的。宮脇温暖了她的童年，是投入她人生阴霾中的一束光，她的一身温暖与热情不少有她的影响。 

“明明我是姐姐，怎么能总让你这样呢。” 宮脇最终开口，略微发颤的尾音不知是歉疚还是感动，李彩演放心了些，挪动位子坐到她身边，一手搭在她的腰后将她揽入怀中，顺着她的臂侧一点点轻拍。 

“是合格的姐姐呢，不过有点爱撒娇。” 李彩演话中带着笑意，卷曲的长发垂在宮脇眼前，她闭眼靠上她的肩，第一次感觉到T恤衫的质感如此柔软。她耳边回响起鱼缸破碎的声响，以及至今没找到的几块碎片，又想到躺在被浸湿的榻榻米上死去的金鱼，想起木屐磕碰双脚的疼痛，想到初春还未绽放便落入尘泥的樱芽，想到李彩演童言无忌，说小咲，我喜欢你。 

“这种事情，不可以的，我知道会发生什么。” 她最终从她的怀抱中抽离，偏首移开视线不再看她。她语无伦次的抛出一些自己都觉得无关紧要的理由，将双手收进帽衫的袖口中。她努力整理著思绪，一边想一边说，直到李彩演毅然开口打断她。 

“我喜欢你，咲良。”

“…”

“喜欢你，我喜欢你。”

“…”

“听了很多次吧，但每一次都是真的。”

宮脇感觉到被细流冲洗般的僵硬，耳边的轰鸣声愈来愈大，她回过头看到李彩演浅淡的笑容，如同羽毛般的温柔和轻薄，感觉到金鱼突然起身游动时的声响打破了耳边的嘈杂，澄澈的月光将她的半个身子覆蓋。李彩演见她愣在原地，有些好笑的屈指在她的颔下点点。 “那回应呢？” 

宮脇感受着她手指的纹路，随即侧身凑近她飞快的在她嘴角落下一吻。李彩演低头看着她支支吾吾，眼中分明闪动着无法按耐的欣喜，却还是慢悠悠的不肯一次把话说完，索性捧着她的脸颊回赠一吻，再等着她说完。 

“我也喜欢彩演，从很早开始。”

好像突然解开了几年的心结，宮脇在李彩演走后入睡得很快。此次梦中没有熟悉的梦魇，她的记忆回想起几年前在学校的人群里欢笑，在比任何人都高出一截的阶梯上听着人群对她一言一行的议论。这座阶梯是她自己搭上去的，几乎费了她每天夜晚的安逸时间。她发现李彩演从来不是在她筑起阶梯身边的人，人群中也总不见她的身影。只是每当她摔倒无法起身时，回头便能看见她的双手护在她身体两侧，如若她只是一味的前进，定然不会发现身后还有她的存在。她坚信李彩演比任何人都有资质去做那万人之上，但是李彩演的存在确实像羽毛一样轻薄，惊艳了人们的双眼后乘风远去，恍惚许久后已经不再记得她的姓名。宮脇回到最初明白自己心意的那个夜晚，她要将世上最好的全都送给她，要补偿她所有的遗憾和隐忍，要除去她身边所有令人不快的眼色，要让她明白，即使她只选择在她身后保护她，无论合适她都会回过身来拥抱她。 

李彩演回到家后一直坐到深夜，她起初一直不敢确信自己还有没有意义再回到她身边，但此时她确幸自己没有错过几年来一直惦念的人和事。李彩演知道自己的起点比别人落后些许，她提速奔跑时好不容易追回的差距又再跌倒时被拉远。但时不时总有人跟她说：你奔跑的样子真的很美，不要放弃了，所以她怀抱着仅有的信念仰望着心底的那束光。宮脇是奔跑途中遇到的迷途的孩子，她浑身沾满雨水，与其他停滞不前的孩子一同坐在原地。李彩演拉起她一同顺着一望无际的道路前行，随后慢慢起跑，慢慢将她的手握紧。她后来发现她们追逐的并不是同一束光，她所拥有的，追寻的，都是她可望不可及的东西。但是她逐渐向她的轨道靠拢，她原本总是流泪，但李彩演听到她与风息一样温柔的话 

“我以后都不会再哭了。”

“有彩演在。”

“我以后都不会再哭了。”

她当真信守承诺，李彩演不知道她是努力学着隐忍，还是真正有了安全感。在一个繁星布满天空的夜晚，李彩演看到她眼底盛似星光的柔和，惊觉那其中所蕴含的，可能是与自己相同的心意。但当她终于抱住她时，她发现彼岸属于她的道路上盛放的花朵，于是她决定将她还回属于她自己的世界。她也就此食言，倒在途中的花丛中泣不成声。 

翌日清晨李彩演便醒了过来，虽然没有得到充分的休息，她也没有多少疲劳的感觉，只想快一点见到她。草草吃完午饭后做好准备，她站在约好的地方等她。约定的时间过后一两分钟，宮脇从远处小跑到她身边。李彩演还是被那见过数次的装扮惊艳的有些语塞，宮脇浴衣鲜艳的水红色将肤色衬托得更加白皙几分，衣䙓上几只金线绣的金鱼径直蔓延至腰际，伸出手时宽大的袖口显得手腕及其纤细。李彩演还未开口，她就掩著口惊呼。 

“唔啊，彩演真漂亮啊！”

李彩演虽然没有穿浴衣，但穿着也比平时精致许多。纯白色修身的低领上衫外搭配着卡其色的针织衫，衣䙓恰巧盖过短裤的一半，露出十分狡黠的边缘。星点般的耳饰坠在颈侧，时不时被柔软的发丝覆蓋。宮脇在她不经意时勾起手指去触她的发丝，她任她在发丝间轻顺几下后一把捉住她的手腕，自然的滑下重合她的手心，十指相扣。宮脇握着她的手向她臂侧靠了靠，见她偏首过来便贴过去在嘈杂中辨认她所说的话。 

“身体还可以吗，有没有哪里不舒服。” 李彩演的声音又轻又软，却十分有份量的在宮脇心中落下，闻言顿时有些恐惧和羞赧，只好环紧李彩演的手臂摇头。 

李彩演早在她靠近时感觉到了她颈间隐约的气息，如同樱花香一般的浅淡气息，时间久了竟有些甜腻。李彩演十分敏锐的察觉出那缕气息过于自然，绝对不是香氛或护肤品的味道。她感觉自己异常的紧张，又害怕这样的公众场合会对她不利。但算是她们两人都期待已久的生日，李彩演不想扫兴。宮脇没好意思提起她出门时感觉到呼吸比往常要沈重些，心中像是有什么来回翻搅，使她心慌得厉害。李彩演好不容易再次回到她身边，她也不想扫兴。两人路过悬挂着手绘灯笼的长廊，虽然与小时候的相比精致更多，但从前令人安逸的喧闹却不复存在了。李彩演随手揽在她的腰间，感觉到怀中明显的一颤，知道时候快要到了。宮脇虽然没什么精神，但好像还十分尽兴的附和着她的话。她正考虑著怎么提出离开的理由，宮脇轻晃她的手臂指向不远处的摊位。 

“想吃刨冰。”

李彩演暂且放弃，满足她的要求后还不忘从她手中顺两口吃。她掏出手机查看时间，看向她时又欲言又止。宮脇一口接一口吃着刨冰，时不时盛起一勺喂给她。李彩演顺从的一勺勺接过，正准备开口时，宮脇垂眸看着杯底化成水的碎冰。 

“看完烟火就回去，好吗？”

李彩演点头，拿过她手中的空杯替她扔掉，随后带着她向湖边看烟火的位置走去。她从未觉得分化是如此残酷的事情，分明是自然规律，却能对一人的生活造成这样的影响。

李彩演祈祷上天不要与她玩笑，她终于来到彼岸的那条路上寻找她的踪迹，发现她在相同的位置陷入沈睡。对于她来说疲劳又充实的短暂岁月，不知在这里积累了多少年月的痛苦，她是真的想从今以后都守在她身边。李彩演看着脚下的路和与她紧握的手，突然被她的声音拉回现实。 

“彩演都不怎么叫我姐姐呢。” 宮脇指著路边玩闹的孩子笑了笑，李彩演轻快的失笑低头在她肩侧轻轻蹭弄。 

“小咲变了呢，以前从来没提起过这个问题。让我苦恼了好一阵。”

“欸，你怎么都不说？”

“开玩笑的，要你依靠的话，不是要可靠一点的形象才行？” 李彩演轻眨双眼，听见身边的人无奈又好笑的嘀咕了一句彩演笨蛋，假装没有听到伸手将她搂紧些。走到河边的路并不远，两人随着行人在草地上坐下，看着湖心与天空相映。李彩演看着湖面的星点，收回视线恰好看到宮脇轻轻眨动的双眼，心情轻松了许多。远处沈闷的响动声带起不间断的色彩，如同被打碎在天幕的晶体，从中心迸溅开来。李彩演听着耳边人群的呼声，随着天空中的声响低头在宮脇耳边轻吻。 

“许个愿吧，小咲的愿望不是很准的吗。”

她看见身边的人愣了愣随后在胸前握紧双手，垂下的纤睫将双眼藏起，嘴角上恬淡的微笑随着双唇的翕动扬起。她感觉到那缕气息愈发甜腻，像是丝绸般覆蓋住她的口鼻，径直进入身体催动着心跳加速。她数着烟火绽放的数量，一朵，两朵，始终看不到有丝毫停下的迹象。正当她盯着烟花团簇的中心出神时，身边传来如同呻吟般的喘息。

“彩演...”

李彩演知道没时间了，她看到紧握着她衣䙓的手，捧起她脸颊时绯红已经连同耳根的热度一起晕染。她扶着她起身，背对着身后在深蓝色天幕上绽放的花朵。

“别怕，我们回家。”

她靠在她怀中吐息时，温热的气息全数喷洒在她的颈间。李彩演替她支撑著逐渐发软的身子，让她从慌乱的脚步中寻找支点。路途比想像的还要长，她时不时听到她因为恐惧发出的啜泣声，在她怀中不太安分的摩挲著上衫。行至街上还有不远的距离，却到了需要两步一歇的程度。李彩演蹙眉绕到她的身前，将她的双手搭在自己肩上示意。

“快到家了，我背你。”

宮脇的前额抵在她的颈后，低颔时的呼吸声有些空洞，随后抽回手环住她的腰轻轻摇头。“...为什么你总是做这么多。” 

李彩演垂下手去握住她的手腕缓缓摩挲，颈后宮脇眨动的双睫在肌肤上扫动，她却只觉得痛心，话都不回直接弯下腰让她靠上，双手绕至她的腿侧轻轻托起。摇晃了几步后她顺着微茫的灯光一路向下，身后的人随即环紧手臂搂着她的脖颈，声音轻得几乎耳语。”我让你太委屈了。”

“你怎么总是不理解我呢？” 

明明是我愿意的。

李彩演随口答应，感觉到她的信息素已经开始尽数释放。颈侧两边传来愈发浓郁甜息，顺着呼吸越过唇缝，使喉中逐渐干涩。背后柔软的触感随着奔跑时的颠簸轻轻按压，她破碎的喘息声愈发失控，却还是靠在她耳边轻声呢喃。 

“对不起彩演...对不起。”

不知有没有赶上分化前的最后一分钟，李彩演打开门后径直进入卧室将宮脇放在床上，随后回到客厅去关门。回到卧室时接着窗外月光的亮度看见床上的人蜷缩成一团，甜腻的樱花香与窗外清冷的空气交缠碰撞，使呼吸时略微有些刺痛。她自己抽开腰带，揉皱的浴衣将将覆蓋在身上，裸露的肩颈经月光的爱抚已染上零星的汗珠。李彩演看着她，想到自己亲自捧入水中的那尾金鱼。脆弱的娇躯触及着手心的触感，让人连轻轻动弹都不敢。 

“你回去吧，我自己可以的。”

她抬起头对上她的视线，李彩演辨别不出她的笑容，但知道她在努力克制着体内陌生的洪流。她顺势靠上门框，屈指在眉间揉了揉。 

“我在这陪你。”

“我真的可以，你快回去吧...”

“不要。”

李彩演的声音又轻又冷，虽说听不出情绪，但宮脇知道她多少有些生气。体内又一波热潮随即涌上，沈重的心跳击打着胸腔，连呼吸都变得异常困难。她紧紧抓住床单将脸埋进浴衣的遮挡，紧接着她的话尾颤抖著开口。 

“...求求你，我快忍不住了。”

月光织下的网好似缺了一块，土壤中的金鱼伸展其尾。李彩演俯身将她裹进浴衣中，轻缓的吻住她的双唇。她双手紧紧按住胸口欲要平缓心跳的速度，感受着她的气息缓缓探入体内。鱼缸的碎片自卡住的地方滚落在地发出声响，李彩演温热的手心轻触着她的脸颊，她启齿任由她的软舌侵入口中，生涩的迎上舔舐。昏暗中清水再一次漫过脚面，身后若隐若现的瀑布声使她更加恐惧。她半阖著的双眼看到月影变换了方向，李彩演将她松开，抬手置于她的胸口上轻轻抚弄著顺气。 

“你就让我陪陪你，不行吗？”

“我不想让彩演看到我这个样子。”她的声音好像往常般柔软甜腻，因喘息略微蒙上一层薄雾。李彩演见她这样说著，双手还抓着她外套的边缘不肯松开，就近在她眉间轻吻了吻。她托着她的肩背将她略微揽起，伸手除去发簪将她挽起的发丝放下。她看到了那条顺水游动的鱼，孱弱的，濒死的鱼。她将那条鱼从干涩滚烫的地面上捧起，在艳阳下用唯一所剩的一点清凉冲洗其身上的热意。那条鱼最终活了下来，成了她给宮脇的饯别礼。 

这是她以为的，实际上那条鱼没能活下去。

她的手护在宮脇脑后倾身将她压倒，发丝顺着肩背滑向一侧，遮挡着月光的照射。身下的人不安分的合起双膝轻轻摩挲，她凑近将右膝跪入她的双腿间，缓缓向前触及她衣䙓下的柔软。她的手指顺着她昏暗中苍白的颈向上挑弄，越过肤表下的青筋与搏动之处，抚过失去庇护的颔下，轻触薄唇探入温热的小口中。宮脇微阖双眼无助的轻吟一声，小舌迎上她略微发凉的指尖舔舐，随后覆没指腹，深含舔吻指根，吞吐复反。李彩演看着她纤睫下成形的泪水，随着抬眼时又将将融入眼波之中，耳边焦虑又委屈的呼吸声彻底切断理智与情欲间的纠缠。她感觉到深刻的悸动与焦躁，如同金鱼似有似无在指隙穿行，鱼尾缠绕指尖来回骚动，却无法将其握入手心。宮脇松开她的手指，双手顺着她的腰侧划至胸口，随后握住她领口轻薄的布料。她对上她的视线，俯身托起她的肩背将她紧紧按入怀中。 

“除了我没人可以看见小咲这个样子。”

“……”

“谁都不可以。”

在李彩演至今的人生中所见过的挣扎，她从未将哪种深刻的留在脑中。事实上事不关己，她从中体会同情，怜悯，但她也明白自己不是那个可以拯救局面的人。在金鱼失去摆尾的力气时，她看着地上的水一点点干涸，看着金鱼张合的小嘴，听着它无声的呼救。她将怀中的人抱紧，月光爬上她赤裸的身体，勾勒出她胸前的轮廓。手心中的爱抚逐渐由细缓至殷切，带下她身上半挂在臂弯处的浴衣。她起身跪坐在李彩演腰间，等着她手上的爱抚逐渐引入黑暗，在腿根的柔软处摩挲，最后侵入身体。 

她像往常一样安抚她，夸奖她，但体内的干扰实在过于显著，她最终也没有听进去几个字。宮脇感觉一片被濡湿的视线中，夜色映照的也只不过是模糊的影，昏沈的头脑使理智与意识逐渐偏离，情欲翻身而上主导身体。窗外毫无征兆的落下雨来，层叠的轻盈水幕流过玻璃，夜风将雨水的味道顺着窗缝送进屋中，与充斥四周的樱花香气融合，将所经过的一切一一打湿。她一点点探触她指尖的触感，感受她手指在体内留下的温度。指腹按压着内壁来回按压，紧贴著上方抽回入口。双腿内侧的软肉交叠摩挲，液体胡乱沾染在手腕勾勒著血管与青筋。腾升的温度将交合的节拍引至一瞬，由深处激发的电流使内壁不住的颤栗。宮脇颤抖着背对瀑布，一脚踏空，飞溅的水点将她的脸颊划伤。软烂濒死的金鱼悬浮在干涸与苍茫之间，入水的瞬间，水会要她的命。随后她的额头感知到了属于另一个人的温度，像是发烧，亦或是热忱滚烫的血液直冲大脑，呻吟与呼吸的瞬间吞吐著冰凉的水星。她将她的上身护在怀中，穿过玻璃般的水面，重获新生。 

雨滴像是音乐，像是儿时哼唱的童谣，在宮脇临近哭喊的呻吟下逐渐隐去。李彩演感到鼻酸，托着她的脖颈撩开发丝用力一咬，隐隐尝到了血味。宮脇抬眼看向窗外，大雨转至霡霂，她紧握着她的手咳嗽，呼吸，在满溢的错杂快感中沉入黑暗。 

金鱼的梦魇消失了。


End file.
